Reality
by jonidep
Summary: Every society has its own social stratum.Seireitei, too. Lieutenants and Captains and Noble were the highest in the stratum. They are who we always see and know. But there's a new POV from a plain lower rank shinigami about the higher ups,OC!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Bleach is not mine. Certainly.**

Okay. There are four things I had concluded and I am trying to change people's perception after what I, Komatsuri Misaki, had been through.

_One, _living in Seireitei is a great prestige to people in the rukon district, but inside, unless you are a seated officer or noble or captain or lieutenants, life is as hard as hell. And more ironically, to get those kinds of title, you need something called talent. Sadly, I barely have any of it. Conclusion: Seireitei was nothing like heaven when you're only a lower rank, like me.

_ Two, _being outspoken and brave to the superior and still being liked by everyone were only happened to Ichigo. I don't know what kind of magic he did – well, I know he is as strong as a captain – but seriously, no one could set him as an example in the term of behaving. Anyone else dared to do that, unless they're captain or lieutenants or nobles, they're dead. Conclusion: Ichigo was the first and only exception.

_Three, _just like every other society in this world, Seireitei had its own social stratum too. People that others often looked up to, like the seated officer and lieutenants and the captain, were described as friendly, nice, and cool despite their high social status. I'm telling you, it's because they're with their own people of their stratum. However, how they behave toward a lower rank like me is completely different. Well, not that different, but still different. Conclusion: Mind your own social stratum.

_Four,_ despite their different behavior to us the lower ranks, it can't be help that those lieutenants and captains are so _cool_. So, yes, that leads to something that we called crush. Crush led to an obsession. And many obsessions led to … Yes. You're right. It led to a _fans club_. It led to _photograph books_. It led to _a biography_. Byakuya Fans Club was one of the biggest fans club in Seireitei. His photograph books were sold out too. For men, Rangiku Fans Club was the biggest fans club in Seireitei. Don't ask me about her photograph book. It was sold out the first day it was published. Men were queuing for that. It hits more than Harry Potter, probably. Conclusion: Lieutenants and Captains are cool. Lower ranks are not.

And that concluded it. So, anyway, who am I to dare saying words like that? I am Komatsuri Misaki, a very plain soul reaper who's a member of the third division. Talentless, and also, deep down in my heart, I became a soul reaper just to get my parents enough money. It paid very well to be a soul reaper, and certainly a very proud job too. At least for those in Rukon district. I'm not like the Kido twins – Matsuri and Fujimaru – who got adopted by a noble family and got close to those lieutenant and captain. I'm not a little sister of certain someone who's a wife of a noble too. So, let's conclude that: Luck was not on my side, and neither does the talent.

Okay, I take it that you know enough about me. So let's begin the story.

**Short, I know. It's only the prologue though. Please review. KISSKISSKISSKISSSKISSS**


	2. Turn of Events

I always wondering how God – the real God up there,not the so-called God of Death like us – could be so unfair by giving some of the soul reapers more power than others. I mean, what's so special about those soul reapers that God granted them so much reiatsu? Well, I always try to think that because us weaklings won't be strong enough to encounter the problem that came along with the power He granted us. Yes. That's a good enough answer. Anyway, I just slacked off of my work to think about trivial matter like that. Being philosopical and all didn't actually help when you're only a lower rank shinigami, actually. As my mind came back to reality, I found myself stared blanky at a blank paper on the table. Ah. Damn. I tried to write something on it but my mind was completely blank. What was I ordered to write again?

"Komatsuri!" A voice heard. Oh my God. That's the voice of my very lieutenant, Izuru Kira. Suddenly, a rush of memory of what he had asked me to do was running through my brain. Ah yes, he asked me to report on incidents that occured during the lieutenant and captain were absent to fight Aizen back then. And then good, I used the time he gave me to think about some trivial things like that. So bloody good.

"How's the report has been?" He asked as he walked into my cubicle. Ergh.

"Urm, it's ..." He took the blank paper and looked at me with an unpredictable look.

"Actually, I ..." I tried to explain but then he abruptly put the paper on the table.

"I want it finished by 3 pm." He cut me with a flat tone as he went to his office. Thirty minutes. What could I write in thirty minutes? I rolled my eyes and tried to write something.

_March 21, my black cat, Miu, died. It was really sad. I buried her on the Barrack's backyard_

Wait. Why would the lieutenant wants to know whether my cat died or not? I erased the writing and tried to write something else.

_March 20, Kogano, the 7th seat of 8th division had a birthday. He invited everyone he knew to the bar. The fruit punch tasted very good._

Urgh. That didn't sound good. I mean, that wouldn't sound proper for the lower seat to have a huge celebration while the lieutenants and the captains are fighting to death, would it? Damn. I erased that writing too. I tried to remember something big that happened during those days. Mmm. Practically nothing. Except the schedule had been very loose and everyone celebrated the absence of the big bosses. Now talking about the absence, I remembered that the Seireitei radio had been hacked that it aired an ero and funny story which character are the captains and the lieutenants. Everyone laughed at it hard and it became the most popular story on Seireitei for awhile. Until the captains are back. Now, not that I could reported it. Everyone would chew me to death. Mmm. What else? I moved my pen impatiently, thinking hard.

"Misaki." A voice heard as a familiar face peeked into my cubicle. Ayaka. A fellow shinigami and a best friend of mine since I could ever remember.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she looked at the blank paper.

"I'm doing my report." I said. She only raised her eyebrows.

"What are you reporting?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know, there are no incidents." I said honestly She leaned her hand to the cubicle's wall and tried to think.

"Your cat died, didn't she?" She asked. Oh. I forgot to mention that Ayaka was just as stupid as me. And that's probably the biggest reason why us are best friend from the very first start.

"Why would Izuru-fukutaicho wants to know?"

"It's better than nothing. And beside, he must has known what kind of knowledge a person like you are having. So I guess he wants to know whether your cat died or not." She said convincingly. She had a point there.

"Fine." I said. Well, one thing is, Ayaka's much more persuasive than me.

And that, often resulted in trouble involving two biggest stupid person in Seireitei ever.

XXX

_March 20, there was a big ruckus after a certain event occured. Keigen Mashiro, the 9th seat of 9th division, were having a fight with Nakutomo Ari, the 7th seat of 5th division. It was rumored that the cause of the fighting is because Nakutomo, while drunk, are cheating with Keigen's wife. The situation was resolved by Kotsubaki Sentaro, the 3rd seat of 13th division._

_March 20, Keigen Kaoru, the wife of Keigen Mashiro, was divorced the very same day. I feel bad for her._

_March 20, the third division are working happily and under control even without the lieutenant._

_March 20, I went home and gave my cat Miu a yoghurt because there was nothing else. It proves that the yoghurt are already expired. Oops._

_March 21, my cat died from food poisoning. I felt sorry and cried when I bury her in Barrack's backyard._

_March 21, everyone heard that the captains and the lieutenants are defeated by ourselves. We prayed altogether for five our lives, for our survival. Oh, and of course, for the captain's victory._

_March 21, the third division were working under a tense situation. Thankfully, something entertained us and the rest of the day became as bright as usual._

_March 22, my birthday! I would like to celebrate it but the situation are too tense. People congrats me along the way though. And that made me happy enough._

_March 22, we heard that Sousuke Aizen had been killed by Ichimaru Gin. We were so happy knowing that our captain is the hero until we realize that he's not with us anymore. Too bad._

_March 22, I think the situation had loosened up a bit. So I decided to made a small party that were attended by some good friends. In the end, everyone came and the Barrack became all messy._

_March 23, I clean the Barrack from the messiness the party caused with no one help me. No one. I'd really prefer a nice day off really._

_March 23, we heard that the captains were encountering Ichimaru Gin for a truce. Some were against it. Some were pro to it. Some even were hoping that there would be Captain Ichimaru to us once more._

_March 23, Kaoru was officially married to Nakutomo Ari. People talked about it all day. What a shame._

_March 24, The captains are safely back home. We were so happy and so sad when we heard that Momo Hinamori was dead._

_END_

I finished it within fifteen minutes and without even re-checked it, I rushed to the lieutenant office without even care to knock anymore. And with one smug look, I gave it to Kira.

God, I'm _so_ talented.

XXX

That very day, I got called by the lieutenant to his office. That got me pretty nervous but hey, I might have gotten a promotion to a high ranking seated officer. Izuru-fukutaichou might finally realized my true potential and then put me as his assistant. And then, everytime something occured, Gotei 13 would ask me to review the event. And better, Hisagi-fukutaichou ( one that I officially are the member of his fans club ) might have seen me and ask me to go out. And we will get married and I'll be Hisagi Misaki ...

"Komatsuri? Are you there?" A voice heard and as my mind snapped back into reality, I faced my lieutenant pale face that matched his blonde hair. Oh. Apparently, I was on my way knocking the captain's office door.

"Eerh .. yes! Yes, I'm here, Izuru-fukutaicho!"

"Come inside," He let out a space for me to enter. Well, that's certainly new. I mean, who ever got invited as in INVITED inside by his or her lieutenant? See? This is a bright sign of promotion! I let myself inside the office only to find Hisagi Shuuhei was reading on my report paper. I stared at the reflection of my own idol. He's so handsome! Close or far! Sooo handsome and so cool! I want to savour this moment. Anyway, Izuru-fukutaichou mistaken it for my nervousness around the 9th division mighty lieutenant. Well, that's partially right, anyway.

"Komatsuri, I've read your report." He started after he cleared his throat to regain my focus to him. I nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"And I have to say ..."

_That it is very good and natural_. I could hear my mind continued the word.

"That I don't know what you're intending to report. It's not a diary, Komatsuri!" He said. Sweat running down through my spine. My masterpiece of report was accused as a diary? My lieutenant was definitely blind!

"I'm sorry, Sir." Was all I could manage. Kira shook his head and looked at me.

"Seriously, what have you done to this division, Komatsuri? Have you ever feel that you have contributed actually something here? And once I give you a chance to, you ruin it by writing a report like a diary!" He said as he folded his hand. I bowed my head down, full of regrets. I should have used a third person point of view back then so that it wouldn't look like a diary.

"Komatsuri, how long ..."

"Hey, Kira, actually, this is pretty good." Hisagi cut Kira smoothly as he smiled after reading my report. Oh. My. God.

"Don't mingle in my division's business, Shuuhei." Kira said with an annoyed look. Hisagi gave me a warm smile before he continued.

"The report was natural and yes, it's not a good report, but it's a good piece. The girl might have been just the right someone for Seireitei Radio." Shuuhei said. It's a good piece? Oh my God, this is not happening. Hisagi-fukutaichou had just saved my ruined day now! Kira rolled his eyes.

"Stop saving someone from my fury, Shuuhei. They have to learn." He insisted.

"No, no! I mean it. What's your name?" He asked me. Yes! Yes!

"Komatsuri Misaki, sir."

"Komatsuri-san, why don't you move to the 9th division and work at the Seireitei Radio for me?"

_Huh?_

I mean, it was like HUH?

**Such a turn of event!**

**Review it pleaseee! I need to know whether they're good or bad! Thank you XXXXXXXX**


	3. Decision

Everyone has a secret, right? So do I. I have my own dirty secret that I don't let anyone know. It's the reason of why – out of the 13th division of Gotei 13 – I chose to enroll for the third division. The reason is simple and somehow sounded like childish. It was because I admire the dead ex-captain of the third division, Gin Ichimaru. I let nobody knows it, as he used to be the only captain without a fan club, and everyone but his own lieutenant and Matsumoto Rangiku thought that he's creepy. But I adore him. He was the one who made me shifted my dream to enter the 8th division – which was rumoured to held tea party every week on its flyer – and enroll for the third division instead. He's just so cool, isn't he? And also, when I was still new around, during the Great Gotei 13 meeting, I was a little bit late and the annoying lieutenant of the eighth division, Ise Nanao, scolded me even though I'm not a member of her division. But what could I say? She's an all high-and-mighty lieutenant and I was only an unseated officer, at that time, and even until now, I personally believe that . However, my captain noticed me and saved me. Since then, I _worshipped_ him. Even when he betrayed Soul Society, I still have faith in him, believing that he's up to something good. And when I heard him died-along with the defeat of Aizen-, I ran to my room and cried as loud and as long as I can. Maybe he remembered me as only a mere unranked shinigami who got bullied by other division's lieutenant, but to me, he was a hero. For the next two days after that, I sulked around and reminisced about my one-sided love for him.

Uhm. Now that was just sounds pathetic.

Anyway, why I told you this story is mostly because of Hisagi-fukutaichou's sudden offering to move to his division, the 9th division. I mean, moving to work at Seireitei Communication is sooo prestigious. And also, if my reason to be on 3rd division was because of Gin-taichou now that he's dead, I was supposed to embrace the opportunity right? Moreover, it offered better payment, and Hisagi, my idol, was there. So why am I so hesitated like this? I looked at the empty table in front of me.

"Misaki-chan! What are you doing staring at your desk like fools?" A cheerful and loud voice heard as I shrugged my head and saw the sight of Ayaka. She was as garish as ever.

"I'm ... daydreaming." I finished lamely and sighed.

"Well, whatever. You sure are weird. Anyway, how about your transfer to the ninth division? I heard you were offered better payment and better chance to be a seated officer? Awesome!" She said excitedly as she pulled an empty chair next to me and looked at me as if I were just making a world record or something like that.

"How did you know? A day hasn't even passed." Ayaka grinned.

"Everyone talked about it. It's a great surprise, you know? Working in Seireitei Communication is a great prestige. Dear, I'm happy for you" She said excitedly, her eyes full of sincere excitement. Suddenly, I felt like hugging her dearly.

"Oh. And one more, Kira-fukutaichou told you to come to your office once again before you go home." She said as she stood up and walked to her own cubicle that is not so far from mine. She gave me a naughty wink for that.

"He sure looked worried."

Oh God. Here we go again, the biggest gossiper in Seireitei.

XXX

It wasn't Kira-fukutaichou that was present in the office when I barged into the room. It was a very beautiful woman with long black hair and white kimono. _So beautiful,_ I thought the first time I saw her. She turned around and smiled widely at me.

"Ah, hello. Are you waiting for Izuru-kun, too?" She asked, her voice was gentle and kind.

"Yes." I said as the door behind me was opened and Kira-fukutaichou barged in. He seems a little bit taken aback when he saw the black haired female.

"Yumi! What are you doing here?" He asked nervously to the beauty.

"Is it wrong for me to visit you, Izuru-kun?" She asked, her voice sounded disappointed as my lieutenant quickly shook his head.

"No, not at all. Anyway, could you please wait outside, there are still things I want to settle with my subordinate." He said all the way too politely. The young beauty pouted but then walked outside.

"This is what I get after coming back from such a long time?" She mumbled softly as she went out of the door. I nervously shifted my standing position as Kira sat on his desk.

"Your girlfriend is beautiful, Sir." I said honestly. He looked startled for awhile before chuckling softly and tidying his messy desk.

"She's not my girlfriend, Komatsuri. Come, sit down." He said as I hurriedly took a seat in front of him.

"So, have you decided on the matter yet?" He asked, his voice suddenly lighter. I shook my head.

"No. Not yet, Sir." He observed me and nodded in understanding.

"Well, I see. Oh, and there's a fatal mistake in your report back then." He looked at my paper.

"First, Aizen Sousuke was never killed. He's immortal and thus he wasn't killed by anyone, including Ichimaru Gin." He said, his face was deadpan. I nodded. Ichimaru-taichou never kill anyone, never be a hero, was a traitor and moreover, he's dead.

"So, Komatsuri. You always admire Ichimaru Gin, aren't you?" Kira asked, smiled gently to me as I almost choked in surprise. How in the hell did he know?

"Eh?"

"Well, I'll always remember your bravery when you took a slash on the chest from Menos Grande for him." That stupid incident. I'm actually touched that someone had still remembered it.

"But as you see, Ichimaru Gin is now dead. So there should be no hard feeling to leave, isn't it?" He said.

"Seireitei Communication needs you more than here too, I believe so." He added.

Wait.

I think I know what this smells like.

Had he just trying to kick me out?

Oh, fuck.

XXX

I had said that I'd move to the ninth division immediately (that's inevitable since I'm too proud to stay after being tried to kick out like that). Words had been confirmed to Hisagi-fukutaichou, and he said that I could work two days from now. Got a day off tomorrow. Mmm. Thought I'd visit my mom.

**That's it! Next chapter would be Komatsuri's new life in Seireitei Communication and the budding romance of her and someone else! Review pleaseee! XXXXXX**


	4. Matchmaker

"My dear, Misaki!" As soon as she saw me walked down the street in front of the house, she practically jumped at me and gave me a big squeeze. I hugged her back, suddenly realizing how much I miss her. She hadn't changed a lot; her hair was still curly and in the color of yellowish brown and the length was kept until her shoulder, her body was still as slender as I could ever remember, and her eyes was still the color of blood – showing the lack of pigment in her irises, and mine too – that demanded truth but also sent out a wave of warmth.

"I'm so happy you could find our new house so quickly." She said cheerily. I looked at our new house and felt like I had turned into a daughter of noble or something.

"Wow, Mom. Big house you got here." I commented. My mom let out a satisfied giggle as we made our way inside. There, an old woman beamed at me while drinking her tea. She was probably four hundred years older than my mom. Probably. But, from the way she dressed, I could see that either she's pretty rich but tried to live a humble life or she used to be not so rich and then suddenly become one.

Well, am not I a genius people analyzer?

"This is, Mari-san! Our new and best neighbor ever!" My mother introduced her happily as I politely bowed at her. Well, whenever my mom goes, she always got tons of friend. Soo unlike me who kept attached to Ayaka forever while that girl being a social butterfly.

"I have a grandchild too who worked at Soul Society." Mari said with a nostalgic tone as if things were happened millennium ago.

"Oh really? What division did he belong to? You are from the third division, aren't you, Misaki?" My mom asked me, certainly proud of me being a shinigami. Thank God she didn't know about a term named 'rank'.

"Err; actually, I just got transferred to 9th division. I'll work in Seireitei Communication starting tomorrow." I delivered the message with a smug voice.

"Seireitei Communication! Wow! Isn't that wonderful, Mari-chan? We can actually read your article in Soul Magazine then?" I rubbed my head.

"Yeah. If I got the chance, sure. Sure." I said with a smile. _Of course,_ _I'll get the chance. _Hisagi-fukutaichou was just practically praising me for my writing prowess back then.

"You're so lucky to have your daughter visit you so often, Hino-san. My grandson only visits me twice in decade probably." Mari said as she sighed and then smiled sadly at me.

"And whenever I send him a letter, he would reply that he was busy with work and he will find an empty time to visit me soon. It always turns out to be an empty promise. Guess he was too busy with his work." She said. I nodded with empathy.

"Yes, well you know. Life is pretty hard over there in Seireitei." I agreed as I drank my tea.

"Oh! So can I ask you for a favor please?" Mari suddenly got a light bulb around her head.

"Wait here." She said as she walked back to her home and came back not so long later with a big bag of something.

"Can you deliver it to my grandson? Send along hugs and kisses." Mari said as I noticed that the bag was full of milks, blankets, gloves, and things that any grandmother would give her grandchild.

"Oh, with pleasure, Mari-san." I said, touched by the kindness of her.

"How old is your grandson, Mari-san? Maybe we could match make him with Misaki. My clumsy daughter of mine is still single, right? Ohoho." My mother winked at me and smiled.

"Mom … please don't start it …" I said it while blushing.

"Oh! That would be lovely! I believe that he would still be single too!" Mari seemed to love the idea proved by she raised her eyebrows at me with a wide smile.

Okay. Maybe match making won't be that bad. Maybe Mari-san's grandson would turn out to be a handsome man and a good man and a shinigami too and I'd end my streak of being single and lived a happy life with him and our kids. Oh God, oh God. Kids. I love kids.

Oh God. Now that just sounds _too_ perfect.

"So, Mari-san, what's your grandson's name? I bet Misaki would want to meet him soon to give him your bag …_ and have some chats later on_." She added the last word softly but audible enough for everyone to hear, which causes the old woman laughed.

"Seeing my grandson marries my best friend's daughter would be contentment in my life." She said cheerily and once more she beamed at me again who blushed furiously, even though I evilly laughed inside.

"So, who's his name, Mari-san?" My mother asked with a hint of teasing voice. I sipped my tea calmly. Better hear it closely. Don't want to mistake my future husband's name.

"It's Toshiro. Hitsugaya Toshiro."

I choked.

XXX

Okay. _Question one_. Who in the hell, heaven, and universe would have ever guessed that my mom could befriend someone – and even tried to match make me with her grandson- who's the grandmother of 10th division's taichou? _Question two_. Why I was being so stupid to be so hopeful of the prospect of meeting my future husband and lived a perfectly happy life while actually, ACTUALLY, I don't know the man to begin with, the grandson could turn out to be a plump man, or a badly rashes man , or both? And now, worse it turns out to be the 10th division taichou which definitely unreachable for me. I mean, I could still date a plump man or a man with bad rashes. But to date with a taichou? It's like trying to make the sea water tasted sweet. _Question three_. Why am I so weak-hearted to tell my mom and Mari-san that it's impossible for me and the taichou to ever date because of the difference of our own social stratum?

Anyway, I still have a bag to deliver to the 10th division barrack. I have some friends over there so I could just ask them to deliver it to Hitsugaya-taichou. But my feeling is that, Mari-san won't be happy if she found out that I don't hand her bag by myself, she will be offended. Oh, who won't? I mean she expected us to meet and fall in love with each other.

And then, amidst my cloud of thoughts, I saw her again, the beautiful woman I met back then on my ex-fukutaichou's office. She noticed me too as she – surprisingly enough – approached me like we're old friends who hasn't met for millennium.

"Hello!" She said cheerily. This time, she wore a floral kimono that she didn't properly wear, I have to say. She let loose the kimono until her upper hands so that the fissure of her breast and her white shoulder was shown. She's just so beautiful!

"Oh, hello. Yumi-san, isn't it?" I said friendly. She nodded excitedly.

"Yes, yes. So glad that you remember me. And you are …"

"Misaki. Komatsuri Misaki." I introduced myself.

"Oh yes. Misaki-san! Where are you going with that humongous bag?" She joked as she pointed at Mari-san's bag. Well, she wasn't the first to say.

"Oh. It's a delivery for someone." I smiled. Yumi nodded in understanding.

"So, do you see Izuru, anywhere?" She asked. I shook my head and told her I was on my day off. Yumi nodded again. Then she seemed like she thought of something complex.

"Oh. Okay. Hmm. Misaki-san, this might be weird to ask. But starting from now, do you want to be my best friend?" She asked with a very charming smile. I frowned. That sure is weird.

"Sure. Nothing's wrong with an addition of one best friend." I said.

"Great! Then we are best friend then! Catch you later, Misaki!" She said as she whipped out her fan and walked pass through me while humming a song. I turned around and watch her back.

"Where are you going, Yumi-san?" I just want to know, for God sake. She stopped and turned around.

"Searching for Izuru. Inform him that I look for him if you bump into him okay?" She winked and continues ambled through the street.

I shook my head. She sure is weird. But I'm her best friend from now on anyway.

I continue my walk to the 10th division barrack and was greeted warmly by my friends there. And actually, the thing I could learn from having a reunion is, never start a new topic when the last one had ended because it will last until forever. I mean, I know our academy days are long, but as long as I could remember the precious memory there is not so much to be talked about for four hours straight. Anyway, I eventually managed to make them spilled out the information of where their taichou right now are, and here I am, in front of his office.

Knock knock.

Silence.

Knock. Knock.

A set of growl heard and I was scared to death that I had disturbed him.

It seems like I did.

But there's a husky "enter" from inside anyway. I let myself in.

"Pardon my intrusion, Sir." I said and cleared out my throat as I saw him lying on the sofa. Well, he was famous for being a hardworking captain. But, was he napping?

He frowned at me and my humongous bag as well.

"You are …"

"Komatsuri Misaki, Sir. I'm bringing a delivery from your grandmother to you along with her hugs and kisses." I said respectfully. His eyes widened for awhile before he hurriedly took the bag from me.

"Um, thanks." He said as he looked inside and scoffed. I smiled at his reaction, but I could see that he actually missed his grandmother a lot.

"Then, I should take my leave, Sir." I said as I reached for the door knob.

"Komatsuri-san." He called me. I stopped my breath and turned around.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I receive a letter from my grandmother last night, telling me about the bag." He started. I didn't say anything. Well, there's no way his grandmother would tell him about the lunatic idea of …

"And, she told me too about you and her idea … about us." He said, looking at me with a deadpan look. Okay, no. Not a deadpan look. In fact, I don't know. I was busy staring at the floor but his voice sounded like he made a deadpan face. Sounded like.

God.

I wish I could sink somewhere and vanish to the end of the world.

"I know that was inappropriate for …" I cleared my throat "Well, we could just forget it, should we, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Silence.

"No, I don't think so. My grandmother sounded like expected about us a lot. And so does your mother, it stated. I don't know if it will turn all right or not, honestly. We don't know each other, but I'd like to carry on my grandmother's wish. So won't you mind to give it a try to see if it will work out well?"

A very, very awkward silence.

"Y-Yes. I won't mind to give it a try, Hitsugaya-taichou." I said as I dared myself to shrug my head and looked at his blue-green eyes which have been looking at me for awhile now. He smiled.

"Good. You're from 9th division, aren't you? I'll pick you up on Saturday after work hour." He said. I nodded and smiled back at him.

"Yes, Sir."

"Then you're dismissed." He said. I nodded and opened the door.

"See you later, Komatsuri." I smiled.

"Yes, see you later too, Hitsugaya-taichou."

As I walked out of the 10th division barrack, I wore my best smile for the rest of the day. I, Komatsuri Misaki, the plain unranked shinigami, have a date. And better, a date with a taichou. Am I the luckiest girl or what?

**Well, it turned out that I didn't write about Misaki's day in Seireitei Communication. It will be on next chapter ;) please review, xoxo**


	5. The Waiting

So, here's the quick confession: I've never been to a single date before in my life. While Ayaka dated like gazillion of men out there, I was alone studying at the library. Um, well, okay, a quick another confession: actually I was reading tons of novels over there. But, you know, everything you do in the library counted as studying, right? Moreover, I heard that reading novels could help literature subject as well (which was never on the academy curriculum).

Back to the topic, that little fact of mine thus made me utterly freaked out on the idea of dating someone as extravagant as Hitsugaya Toshiro. I mean, what am I supposed to do? I don't have any idea what kind of activity dating is. Whatever it is, I know that I should look pretty in front of him. _Naturally pretty,_I took a mental note. I heard that guys would instantly lost the sympathy if girls dressed up too much.

Or maybe it was just my pride not to show my excitement over a first date.

However, I'm really dating a damn _captain_ and Hitsugaya Misaki didn't sound bad at all ... We could have three or four kids named after part of our name, one of them could be named Mishiro, or Misato, or Hiroki or Toshiro junior.

Or, I should stop this damn daydreaming and paced my walk to the office. I took a glance at my watch. And I'm already ... like fifteen minutes late.

I could feel that panicky started to creep through me as I walked toward my new office for my second day. For your information, my first day is _awesome_. People here are all nice and kind and sympathetic and everything that is a positive trait. And the situation there was not tense and all business like in the third division too. It's very inspiring over here, as inspirations were needed very much as well for making script and article and things. My first day went very smoothly and I kept telling myself that I should have moved here since thousand years ago. It felt like I was destined to be here.

Except, today was a total ruckus the second I stepped into the office.

Everyone was shouting and shrieking and yelling and it seems like every machine was beeping and keep making sound that is totally annoying. Either way, I stood on the entrance, frozen.

Okay. The first question would be _what the heck happened here?_

I was thinking of an answer (and creatively making them up as well) when someone nudged me from behind.

"Just in case you're wondering what we're doing here, we're publishing the Seireitei Magazine right now." I turned around and my breath was simply taken away.

Harunobu Ogidou was just an inch away from me.

Okay. Don't panic.

_You're not looking stupid._ _You're not looking 're not looking stupid._

I read that in my mind like a mantra.

_Oh,and you're NOT going to drool._

I gulped quickly, but my eyes still fixated on him.

It's not that I was into Ogidou, and nor was I in his fans club – which is one of the biggest in the whole Soul Society – but still!

He was like ... He was like ...

Okay, it's undefined. Let's take a more humanely example.

It's like , even if you're not into Brad Pitt (a name I learn during my mission to the human world) when he's just inches away from you, you would be … you _should_ be frozen. Same case with Ogidou.

He's so handsome and he was _smiling _at me.

Oh, and anyway, why Ogidou was here in the ninth division is because he's being "lent" from the fourth division. The ninth division is not only responsible for the magazine but as well as the security force. The problem is, now there is too many people in the ninth division specialized in the security force instead of the magazine.

This situation led Hisagi-fukutaichou to panic as critics about the degradation of the magazine's quality flooded in. And then, he made several smart steps (as expected from him), one of them by temporarily hiring Ogidou , to attract girls – which is considered as more creative and artistic-. By the way, I knew that Ogidou was supposed to be this high ranked officer, but he's a newbie to this whole thing about magazine, same as me. So we were like … friends in the same situation. That fact made me happy, I mean, I am _friends _with someone who had a massive fans club. I could be his close friend and everyone would envy me to death. And then, his charm would pass on to me, and maybe I could have another fans club as well …

"What are you doing over there?" Someone shrieked from the corner of the room, and I noticed it was Hisagi-fukutaichou. Okay, I think I should get a life and stop daydreaming.

He approached us quickly, with impatience on his eyes. He panics, I could see.

"If you had so much time as to flirt around, why don't you," He looked at Ogidou," help with the printing, and you," Now he turned to me, eyes seriously set on me which made me practically melt.

Ogidou or Brad Pitt or whoever was nothing compared to this man. His manly charm was too overwhelming.

"Go to Rangiku and ask her for her photo. She was supposed to be the cover!" He said, yelling again, as he then quickly went away. Ogidou gave me another smile before blending with the people. I stood there for a second, before realizing my own task. I quickly went out from the barrack and ran to the tenth division office.

Then, I suddenly remember my "date" with Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Oh God, I'm so dead. I haven't prepared anything and judging by the office' condition, I won't have the time.

However, your true love would receive you as you are, that's what a proverb said.

_Bullshit,_ I could hear Ayaka laughing at my own thought. I'm sure that's what she would say if she heard that. And before I realized it, I'm already in front of the tenth division barrack.

I hesitated as I was about to go through the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" A voice heard from my back as Hitsugaya and Matsumoto stood behind me. I turned around and instantly bow.

"I … I … I was here to ask … Matsumoto-fukutaichou-sama's photograph." I stuttered.

Oops, that sounded out wrong.

"I mean, she was supposed to be the … the cover for the magazine." I explained lamely as two sets of eyes looked at me.

"Ah sure! I will take the photo quickly." Matsumoto ran inside the barracks, leaving me alone with Hitsugaya. It's really awkward, the situation, and I couldn't help not to wish Matsumoto to be back already.

I wonder how the date will go on.

XXX

It had been 2 hours past the working hour and here I am, still waiting for Hitsugaya Toshiro. I sighed put my chin on my palm and kept looking longingly at the division entrance. It was raining and it was the last day of work, so probably he's busy with his work.

The problem is the word probably. It hinted that there's another probability, that he … he was pulling a prank on me. Or worse, he had completely forgotten about me already.

He didn't say a single word to me at our last encounter and it was all awkward. I rubbed my face, frustrated with choices I have.

I could go to my room right now, take a bath and had a long night sleep. That was easy and sounded good right now, but what if he came and found no one?

_That was normal, he's been 2 hours late_, my cynical part of mind retorted.

_He might be busy and all, he'll come! _My own mind retorted back that reminded me how much I sound like a person in denial.

"Komatsuri? What are you still doing here?"

Oh God. That voice. _That voice._

I turned my head around to see a tall man with black hair and 69 tattoo below his eyes. Suddenly the waiting felt like all worth it. Even though he wasn't the one I was waiting for.

"I was …"

"Waiting for someone?" He guessed and I nodded, eyes still goggling at him.

"Your boyfriend?" He guessed again and I shifted uncomfortably on the bench, for no reason felt like being caught.

"No … Not really." He nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'll wait with you." He said.

I nearly choked the second I heard that, and nearly exploded the second after that. He's going to wait with me! I could do waiting for three more hours this way.

"So, who are you waiting for?" He started the conversation, turning the chair and sat on it.

"Uh …" I can't say that it's Hitsugaya right? What if he didn't come? I would be a joke for three hundreds year.

"Ah, you're in a dispute with your boyfriend right?" I gave him an unsure smile which he took as a yes. Well, at least I didn't say it. He misinterpreted it.

"Misaki, you've done well these two days." He said suddenly, eyes looking at me. I blushed.

"Thank you, Hisagi-fukutaicho-sama." I whispered. He laughed.

"Isn't it too long of a name for you to call me?"

"I'm sorry, fukutaichou-sama." This time, he's laughing even harder.

"Hisagi-san is OK." He said, grinning at me. I'm melting, I'M MELTING OH GOD.

I was hoping that he was saying "as it will be your name as well in the future" when he looked at his watch and gasped.

"Misaki, I'm sorry. I have this paperwork to do and it had to be done by 9, which is two hours from now. I should … leave." He looked at me with sincere apology and I am, indeed disappointed. But what could I do? So I gave my best smile and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll wait for some more time."

"Shouldn't you go too? He looked like he wouldn't come," Hisagi said. I shook my head.

"No, he had promised to pick me up." I said.

Even though the idea of going out together with Hisagi-fukutaicho didn't sound exactly bad either…

He gave me a knowing smile, and I felt like corrected him. That it's not how he was thinking it to be. I stopped midway though.

It's none of his business and I shouldn't be too chatty to my superior.

"Bye." He said as he used shunpo and gone. I sighed happily.

"Did he just call you Misaki?" An icy voice heard and I quickly shrugged my head to find a silver haired man folded his arms.

_Did he just call me Misaki? _

I recap and almost explode in happiness. My idol is calling me by my first name!

I managed to keep my expression nonchalant though.

"Oh yeah. He was. Well, it's not that special actually." I said, trying to be ignorant. Hitsugaya sighed and shoved me a bucket of rose.

"Here. Sorry I'm hours late." He said, looking away. I took it and I was touched by it. Really.

"Thank you."

"Matsumoto kept tailing me and she knew something was up. So I have to stay until she gave up and then come here. But, Hisagi was here so I have to wait for him to go." He explained like they were really a pain in the ass. I stifled a giggle before I told him to wait and ran to my cubicle to put the flower on my vase.

On my way back to the pavement, something hits me.

_Why can't Matsumoto and Hisagi-fukutaichou know about this date?_

I shook my head at the premonition and came back to the terrace. He was sitting and watching the rain when I came back.

"Shall we go?" He asked, without even looking at me.

"Uh, sure."

We were walking along the road in silence, _awkward_ silence and I chose to secretly enjoying the feeling of rain fell against me.

"You're having a rough day today, aren't you?" He started the conversation. His voice was all icy, but I learned that it was just the way he talked. Probably something that has to do with his zanpakuto.

"Pretty much," I gave out an awkward laugh, "but I think everyone has it too." I glanced at him before looking at the road once again. It's so damn awkward and I can't even look at his eyes and now I wonder

"You do too,right?" I asked. It was a silence for seconds, and I almost regret asking something before he said yes blankly.

"So where should we go?" He asked me. I muted. Yeah. Where should we go? Like I know about dating and such things.

"I don't know. It's all up to you." I said diplomatically. He growled.

"Like I know about dating and such things." He muttered. I raised my eyebrows. He practically spoke up what's in my mind. At least we were both newbie at this. At least I'm not the only stupid one.

"Okay. How about going to the library?" I suggested. There was an awkward silence before he said that probably it was about the time I laughed and told him it was a joke. I blushed in embarrassment.

"I really suggested us to go to the library." I said softly and he looked at me.

"What are we going to do in a library?"

_Reading, duh._

"I don't know." I said instead. Maybe he thought that reading was irrelevant to the concept of dating. I don't know myself. He sighed.

"Let's go to have dinner. There's this quiet restaurant and it's really good." He offered. I nodded as we walked to the quiet restaurant and it's really romantic over there.

The light was dim and there's romance song from human world echoing in the room. Give our table a candle and it would be a perfect candlelight dinner. As we order the menu the waiter gasped and told Hitsugaya that apparently he had grown up enough to bring a girl over here. He was flattered by the insult-compliment comment, I could see, but he treated it like it was another pain in the ass and orders the menu quickly. I chose to choose the same menu with him and then the waiter was gone.

"Hitsugaya-taichou-sama." I called him and he looked at me.

"Hitsugaya-taichou should do." He said coldly before looking at the menu again. The sensation was different when Hisagi told me to lose the suffix. I felt … a pang of irritation.

He didn't have to tell me so coldly right?

"Why can't Matsumoto and Hisagi-fukutaichou knows about us?" I asked, in respond to my irritation. I know I shouldn't quiz him or anything but … REALLY. He shrugged his head and I could feel a weird feeling as turquoise eyes bored into mine.

"Because Matsumoto will be annoying if she knew this. She will poke her nose in practically … everything."

_Or are you ashamed of me?_

The question would sound good but he was my far, far superior and it wasn't my business. He went to a date with me and I should be grateful enough.

"Why ask? I'm not ashamed of you." He said, to my surprise, answering my own question. I gasped, felt like caught and gave him a sheepish smile. He grinned back at me, as if satisfied that he had read my mind right.

"Oh! It's been too long since the last time I see you smile that way, Shiro-chan!" We turned to the source of the voice and Yumi was standing with Kyouraku-taichou on the entrance. Toshiro hmph'd.

"And if it weren't Misaki-chan!" She said happily as she saw me.

"Hello, Yumi-san." I nodded.

"You know this lady, Yumi?" Kyoraku-taichou asked as Yumi nodded.

"Yeah. She's my new best friend." She said. Kyouraku raised his eyebrows and smiled at me.

"I'm his younger sister." Yumi informed me.

Wow. WOW.

I don't really know what I got myself into but I do have much more high rank officer acquaintance.

"Oh. It must be nice to have a captain aniki." I said politely.

"I could be your aniki as well, if you want, Misako-chan." Kyouraku taichou winked at me.

"Misaki." Hitsugaya corrected him abruptly.

"And shouldn't you get seated?" He asked again. Practically shooing them, I believe.

"Oh, we could sit here." Kyouraku-taichou said as he pulled a chair to earn him a pinch by Yumi.

"Sorry. We're going to sit somewhere else." And he's dragged by Yumi to the other seats. Hitsugaya snorted.

"Kyouraku Yumi's new best friend?" He asked, obviously sounded disparaging the thing. I nodded slightly.

"Don't get near her." Hitsugaya said.

"Why?" I felt like protesting.

"She's dangerous. And I'm not being possessive." He said, once again reading my mind.

_Dangerous?_

_She's not all that dangerous to me._

**THERE! It's done! Please review! Hahaha, it takes me time to finally post something on this story oh God ahahahha!**


End file.
